This project has been established to evaluate the role of granulocyte production and function in the laboratory animal model and in patients with thermal injury complicated by pseudomonas infections. 1. Granulocyte production is being assessed using a bone marrow colony culture technique. Granulocyte kinetics will be measured in burned animals using chromium 51 labeling techniques. 2. Granulocyte function in infected burn injury is being assessed in animals and patients using a well-established bacterial phagocytosis technique. 3. The efficacy of granulocyte transfusion therapy will be evaluated in a scald burned rat model infected with pseudomonas. Three Pseudomonas aeruginosa strains with predetermined mortality rates in this setting will be used. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McEuen, D.D., Ogawa, M., and Eurenius, K. Leukocyte stem cell activity in the infected burn. Clin. Res., January, 1976.